Dark Mother
is the final boss of Dandy Dungeon 2, and can be found in Dark Solid Tower. boasts several forms which are encountered in sequence during the boss battle. *Goblin Form *Black Suit Form *Armor Form *Computer Form *Dragon Form *Dark Mother Head Dialogue Before battling (Wedding scene) Priest: Do you vow to love and support your bride, Maria, for a lifetime? Dark Mother: Yes, I do Priest: Bride, Maria. Do you also vow to love and support for a lifetime? Maria: Yes...I do. (the Hero is prompted to draw a path) Dark Mother: Welcome, Yamada. (DM turns around) Dark Mother: So we finally meet, Yamada. I am also Yamada. I'm the evil side of you. The Dark Mind has gathered at the depths of your heart. That's how I was born. You were able to stay pure because of me. Do you understand? (flicks hair) Dark Mother: The evil side that has been neglected grows steadily in the deep part of the dungeon. I grow as evil spawns inside of you. (DM's voice slurred, screen fills with static) Dark Mother: So that's why I'm the real Yamada. It is I, who is really you. I'm the brave hero and also Yamada. Since you came all the way here I'll show you something nice. Your and my mother. The Dark Mother. Dark Mother: Dark Mother Dark Mother The poor evil heart The oppressed evil heart I will take everything in All evil gather here (the four bosses' spirits combine with Dark Mother) Dark Mother: I still had lots more to say...But you will die here. You shall not reach me. Dark Mother, Dark Mother... Before battling (Dark Mother Head) Dark Mother: I thank you. Thank you for coming here. But the program after this is Game Over. You will lose here. It's sad, but reality is not so easy. (Core flashes) Dark Mother: Yamada. Let's end this here. Stop creating games. Start contributing to society. G-o-o-d-b-y-e On defeat Dark Mother: I am Dark Mother. The mother of all evil. Yamada. I have been defeated by you. But I shall not vanish. The human heart is full of darkness. I will absorb all darkness of humans on the other side of the 4th wall. And bring disaster, once again. May there be disaster (Dark Mother explodes) Where to Find *Dark Solid Tower Goblin Form Normal Attack Style Type: Melee Range: 1 tile Hostility: Not unless confronted Abilities Goblin Rush (Multi) Protect Brute Force Loot Black Suit Form Normal Attack Style Type: Arrow(?) Range: Whole room Hostility: Within range Abilities Recovery Program Dadadadada~!! Meteyo~! Meteyoga~! Loot Armor Form Normal Attack Style Type: Melee Range: 1 tile Hostility: Not unless confronted Abilities Protect Power Tortoise Loot Computer Form Normal Attack Style Type: Melee Range: 1 tile Hostility: Not unless confronted Abilities Recovery Program Fireball Double Fire Crazy Fantasy Seal Crazy Master Spark Bug Panic Magical Strike Loot Dragon Form Normal Attack Style Type: Melee Range: 1 tile Hostility: Not unless confronted Abilities Falcon Falcon Eater Don Darkness Breath (poison, multi) Don Buttslam Death Coin FalcoBrutoBlockoMagick Loot Dark Mother Head Normal Attack Style Type: Melee Range: 1 tile Hostility: Not unless confronted Abilities Recovery Program Counter-maintenance I Drink You Up! (debuff) Triple Cut Quad Cut Critical Attack! Curses *(from 700HP) Witchcraft Tumble Magnitude... Boozebath Hangin' in There! *(Brute Force, Heal 60HP) (from 200HP) Loot See Also Category:Monster